


Y Awr Cyn Gwawr

by savagesnakes (halfpennybuddha)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: Cymraeg
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfpennybuddha/pseuds/savagesnakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mae'r pethau hardd yn ystod y awr cyn gwawr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y Awr Cyn Gwawr

**Author's Note:**

> Mae'n darlun a trwyddedu gyda Creative Commons trwydded. Mae'r mwy gwybodaeth [YMA](www.creativecommons.org).
> 
> Anrheg i crazyparakiss, a Chatzy pobol. Mae'n teitl o cerdd gan Kíla.
> 
>  
> 
> Darlun mwy i gweld, cliciwch ar y ddarlun isod.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/neonbuddha/pic/00015a00)


End file.
